


you were never gone

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together, The happy ending we deserved, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: "He was still amazed by the fact that she took him back."Mon-El thinks about his relationship with Kara and how it has changed ever since they defeated the Worldkillers.





	you were never gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while. I figured I should get back on track and start writing again. I hope you like it!

Mon-El was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kara to get home from CatCo. She called a few minutes ago to tell him, between yawns, that she was going to be a little bit late because Snapper had asked her to supervise the new reporter and to make sure he was on the right path regarding his story. Mon-El offered to go buy postickers so that they could have a nice dinner and go early to bed to have a good night’s rest, but apparently she wasn’t as tired as she sounded like. The moment those words came out of Mon-El’s mouth she yelled a loud ‘ _No_ ’ that, thanks to his super hearing, almost got him deaf. She quickly apologized and said that she wanted him to teach her how to cook, just like he promised a year ago before he had to leave Earth. He smiled and said yes and that he would have everything ready by the time she came home. She hung up, not before telling him how much she loved him.

He was still amazed by the fact that she took him back.

After the fight with Reign and the priestesses, he found her at the balcony, looking at the city below her. She must have heard his footsteps because she turned around to look at him before he could say anything. He praised her for her flawless victory and she confessed that her home was not Argo anymore but Earth. He had had to gather up all his courage before he could actually say what he wanted to say. He then confessed the feelings he had been harboring in his heart for a while now. He didn’t expect her to feel the same way, not after all the time they spent apart but she surprised him by telling him that she never stopped loving him either. At first, he felt shocked, but when she cupped his cheeks and captured his lips in a kiss all he felt was absolute happiness filling his heart and soul.

They went slowly back to the way they were before and that made them happier than anything else. Kara started to wake up to the smell of her favorite breakfast again, and Mon-El was absolutely happy to listen to her telling him about her day at CatCo like the old times. It had warmed both of their hearts to see that the love they felt for the other had been strong enough to overcome all they had been through.

Mon-El was so caught up on his thoughts that he only heard Kara once she closed the door and said “I thought you were gonna be ready!”

He got up from the couch and walked up to her, a shy smile on his face. “Sorry babe.”

He grabbed her by the waist and pressed a kiss to her lips which she answered eagerly. At some point, they started walking backwards and ended up falling on the couch, the cooking lesson long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to practise my reported speech, which is why this fic doesn't have much dialogue. Sorry about that. And btw, totally inspired by the song "You Were Never Gone" by Hannah Ellis (if you're a Teen Wolf fan, you'll recognize it)


End file.
